


Podfic of Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything

by ambiguouslygayduo, Halfpromise



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguouslygayduo/pseuds/ambiguouslygayduo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpromise/pseuds/Halfpromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the podfic version of Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything by Halfpromise. </p>
<p>Recorded by Danathelaugh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hinterland Doctrine: Those Who Stand For Nothing Fall For Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/786716) by [Halfpromise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfpromise/pseuds/Halfpromise). 



Download the podfic here: https://mega.co.nz/#!edwHQLbL!CbslA_t7QMMJ-Drr29rFPu0j79-Cig2N0OBuY-vOxks

Read the original text here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/786716/chapters/1483998


End file.
